This invention relates to apparatus for exercising manual coordination. It may be used either as a toy or as a therapeutic device or as a device for generally improving coordination.
While there are various ways of exercising and improving manual coordination, the present device has the advantage of being interesting to operate, so that it can become practically a toy in the hands of a well-coordinated child or adult, while at the same time, it does require concentration and careful manipulation so that it aids in improvement of coordination. It can thus be used to interest people whose coordination especially needs improvement or in helping those who are, perhaps, bed-ridden for some other cause and need something to restore their confidence in their ability to do things or to keep the time going when they are unable to do some other things that they would like to do.
Thus, among the objects of the present invention are those of providing a system which aids in exercising and improving manual coordination and which is sufficiently interesting so that it can be used either as a therapeutic device or as a toy or as an entertainment in general.